Fluid systems used in various applications often have requirements that are variable. For example, fluid systems may require variable flow rates and variable fluid pressures. Load sensing pumps can be used to tailor the operation of a pump to meet the variable flow requirements of a given fluid system. A typical load sense pump uses flow and pressure feedbacks in the fluid system to adjust the flow requirements of the pump.